My Sweet Candy Man
by Starlight Enchantress
Summary: Aspen was Normal Girl in a Normal World...or at least she was. But of course after discovering Willy Wonka, the king of confusion, magic and mystery, is real...ones life can never truly be normal again now can it?
1. Aspen and Mellie

**Author's Shout Out: Okay, so after I saw the new Charlie and Chocolate Factory movie with Johnny Depp and so on, I really wanted to write a fic. But the problem is as we all know is Willy's Character is so damn random and difficult to keep in tact, but I'll try my best to keep Willy as zainy and random as he always has been. **

**Here is my other thing; they do it for other stories so why not CATCF? See the factory is in our time and she thinks like most that it doesn't exist, it's merely a kick ass movie and that's it. Well…. she gets a wakeup call one day and finds that really isn't so, and Mr.Wonka is about to find out that he and his sweet dream world factory is not so hidden after all. Or something along those lines..Hahaha!**

**Chapter 1**

We all know the story of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Aspen Williams was no different. She grew up watching the infamous movie, singing to the Oompa Loompa songs and dreaming about a place such as Willy Wonka's Factory. Now, the world knew such a place did not exist and so did Aspen. Sure there was candy and chocolate with that name but it wasn't really from Wonka's factory because of course, candy cannot be made in a place that is not real.

Aspen new this and she didn't care. She never pictured Wonka to look like Gene Wilder even though in the movie he **was** Wonka. No, to her Willy Wonka was not blonde, nor was he anything like Gene in appearance. She pictured a man with chocolate brown hair to match the delicious chocolate he created, sparkling, childish, ocean eyes, a pale complexion from not being outside much and a demeanour found to be odd but pleasant all in one, semi-sweet and nuts. He was just amazing! And as she grew older, Aspen dreamt about a man who would only ever remain a dream in her eyes.

It wasn't until the new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie came out that Aspen began to dream more often about him. She had yet to see the movie and had not even seen previews; she wasn't interested in seeing a rip off of her childhood favorite movie. In fact it was annoying! But she knew, that if she were to get over this annoyance that she had to watch it.

* * *

"Aspen PLEASE! Come to the movie with us!" Melanie Baker pleaded over the phone to her best friend; she desperately wanted to see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Like Aspen she watched it as a child and she was anxious to see the new version.

"I'm sorry Mellie but I don't want to see that crap. If they expect to ever re-do a classic masterpiece worthy of the first, they are sorely mistaken! If I watch it now I'll never be able to think of it the same again."

Secretly, Aspen wanted to see it but in truth she was afraid that they had ruined her movie and thus ruin her dreams of a reclusive but sweet man and his wonderful world of candy.

"Aspen come on! Get a grip on yourself girl! None of it is real! You're 19 years old, get back to reality and come see it with me. Please! Make this my Birthday and Christmas present!" Mellie was desperate to see it but didn't want to go alone and none of her other friends liked the movie so Aspen was her only choice.

Mellie could here silence on the other end and waited, listening intently for any kind of positive life, she didn't have wait long. A small but surrendering sigh flowed into her ears followed by a screech by herself.

"Thank you Aspen! I'll pick you up at seven ok?"

Aspen agreed and hung up, what had she gotten herself into? Aspen only hoped she wouldn't regret her choice to go see the movie and something inside her said she wouldn't.

* * *

Mellie and Aspen made their way into the dark theatre. It smelt of popcorn and other things Aspen chose not to acknowledge. They had made the movie in time, Mellie had gotten stuck in traffic on her way to pick up Aspen and both were sure they would miss the beginning of the movie.

Aspen but her feet up on the empty chair in front of her and sipped at her Coke, she glanced at Mellie in the corner of her eye and noticed she was staring at her.

"What?" Aspen gave her friend an exasperated look and faced the giant screen, which happened to be previewing Corpse Bride.

"Aspen, thanks for coming with me. I know you didn't want to and I understand why. I felt the same way, which is why I waited this long." Mellie smiled and faced the direction of the screen as well, "that looks good huh?"

Aspen nodded but she wasn't watching the screen anymore. If Mellie really understood how she felt, she would never have forced her to come here. Aspen was aware of how childish and stupid she sounded but she couldn't help it. Just then the movie began and both girls settled into the movie.

* * *

Aspen was laughing at the Grandpa Joe as he danced and cheered for being allowed to go. So far the movie was pretty good and Aspen was getting into it and actually enjoyed herself. They were all at the gates of Wonka's Factory now and Aspen was at full focus,

"_**Please Enter!"**_

The smooth voice of the unseen chocolatier filled the theatre and flowed into Aspen's mind. It gave Aspen chills. That was definitely Wonka's voice, absolutely how she pictured it. Soon the Welcome song played and had Aspen laughing so hard, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She glanced over to her friend and noticed she was laughing as well and bobbing to the music.

"…_**Willy Wonka here he is!"**_

Aspen prepared herself for the disappointment and sat back in her chair lazily. The camera went to a man beside Charlie and Aspen's breath caught in her throat. No, no it was just a coincidence, it couldn't be.

Aspen sat still and watched as they went through introductions and entered the factory, it was then she lost all control. The strange goggles and coat came off to reveal Willy Wonka, her Willy Wonka. The one she had dreamt of her whole life. The hair, the eyes, the smile…everything! It was Wonka exactly, down to the small detail of his voice, mannerisms, look and personality. A sharp pain filled Aspen's head and heart causing her to feel slightly light headed and confused. None of this could be real? This couldn't be right?

Mellie noticed the change in her friends' mood and immediately grew concerned, "Aspen?" she whispered loudly enough so she could hear, "Aspen are you ok? Is something wrong?"

It was like she'd been slapped, Aspen whipped her head to meet the concerned gaze of her best friend and smiled forcefully, "Yeah! I'm fine, be quiet and watch the movie."

Mellie nodded, accepting her answer for now and turned back to the movie. Something was not right and she had a feeling it had to do with the movie.

* * *

Both girls stood outside the theatre in silence. Mellie was really worried about Aspen; she hadn't said a word since the movie first started. The air around them was warm and sticky with a slight but cool breeze flowing about.

Aspen turned from her friend and sat at the curb and put her face in hands and sighed. "Aspen come on let's get to the care, we better get going before we're late."

Aspen nodded, stood up and followed her friend. They got in the car silently and drove off, "Aspen are you going to tell me what's bothering you or are you gonna be silent the rest of your life and learn Mime?"

Aspen gave Mellie a peculiar look and giggled. "Hey! Mimes are cool!"

Both girls laughed and the tension in the car diminished, "Well?"

Aspen sighed and gave in, "Well it's just…remember when we first read the book and we discussed what we thought Wonka looked like? Your 'look' matched Gene Wilder's Wonka."

Mellie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I still think he was the perfect Wonka. But didn't you say he looked off."

"Yeah and I still think that! But do you remember my description? It matches the Wonka in the new movie to perfection! Not even Gene completely matched yours!"

"What are you trying to say Aspen, that Wonka exists or something? Because I'm lost at where you're going with this." They pulled into Aspen's driveway and both got out and headed inside.

"I don't know what I'm saying ok? I just know it's a pretty huge coincidence that he's the exact replica of what I pictured Wonka to look like." They entered Aspen's room and sat on the bed, throwing their purses and jackets on the big, red, plush chair nearby.

"Aspen, it's an actor, Johnny Depp to be exact. Look, how about we drop this conversation for now and just have fun. We can talk about this again some other time ok?" Aspen agreed reluctantly and both went on with their night watching movies, playing old games and porking out on junk food.

* * *

Aspen woke up early the next morning and quietly made her way to the bathroom to change and shower. She looked in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. Long auburn hair with black tips, yes close to teal in colour and small pink lips. She was pretty average in height and weight and had a nose stud and two other piercings in each ear. She was not gorgeous by far but she wasn't ugly either, she was average and she loved it. Mellie on the other hand was a looker who drew attention to herself wherever she went, with her golden hair, emerald green eyes tall slim figure and well proportioned body, Mellie could be a model.

But of course she wasn't, Mellie was a college student just like her and that was all. Neither thought about becoming anything more than someone who could vent their creativity and talent through their jobs.

Aspen quickly shook her thoughts away and turned on the shower, soon steamy warmth filled the small room and within a moment Aspen shed her clothing and was bathing beneath the steady hot stream of water. She loved this time, no one else was up and it was peaceful and quiet. She could think undisturbed and relax as the water massaged her back and shoulder muscles. This was what she needed most right now.

Mellie was right wasn't she? Wonka and his factory were make-believe, a figment of a mastermind's imagination. Aspen knew it; hell she told herself the very same thing everyday. Wonka wasn't real and days of her young life passed her by, she wasted them dreaming of something and someone that could never be. Wishing for once that something so wonderful could be real.

Aspen snapped out of the mind frame she was sinking into and gritted her teeth in anger, 'Stop dragging yourself into a psychotic hell Aspen, I mean really! It's a fucking movie not some real place in this vast, wide world.' Aspen finish washing herself and left the shower. She dried off and changed into a white tank top and track pants. It wasn't real and she'd have to get used to that….

…so then why did it feel like she was lying to herself?

Aspen shook her head and made her way downstairs and outside for her morning jog. Little did she know this morning she would see a lot more than bunnies and trees on her jog.

* * *

**AN:That's the end of the first chapter. It may or may not have had mkstakes and i'm sorry for it,I revised it 3 times and i have no beta so plz be kind and help with anything that i could change. I really appreciate good critism and reviews always push me to update quicker! Let's hope this tory goes far and becomes awesome!**

**_WillyWonkaIsMySweetCandyMan_**

**_-"Magic Is Real, Just Find Your Star And You Will Feel"-_**


	2. Shock Of A Lifetime

A/N Thank you all so much for your great reviews! I was so shocked and surprised that so many people enjoyed what I had written so far! Thanks to each and everyone one of you and here is the next chapter for you!More of my babbling follows after...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Shock of a Lifetime**

Aspen left the house a bit distracted. She wasn't thinking of anything in particular, just life in general. How had she grown into the person she was today with the stupid things she believed in as a child? In all honesty, now that she had come to terms with the fact that Wonka was merely a character and not real, her life seemed a little… emptier. It was like a piece of her was missing and that bothered her.

Aspen took her usually route near her house for her jog. She ran down the sidewalk passing houses, trees and sprinklers. The mist from the sprinklers hit her slightly tanned skin and left her with a cool and refreshed feeling.

When she finally reached the path that was surround by forestry, Aspen slowed her jog down to a slow walk. She always loved this part of her jog and took her time going through it. She touched the leaves that hung low over her head and let her senses take over. It was just as she was about less than halfway through the small forest path that she saw something in the corner of her eye. At first it was just a red bump protruding from behind a tree. But then it back out and she saw that it was a person, a man from what she could see. In fact it was a very strangely clad man. He walked into her full sight and stopped dead in his tracks no more than a foot in front of her when he laid his eyes upon her, this was when Aspen saw who it was. Dressed in a wine red, velvet dress coat, black slacks, black pointed boots and a large top hat was…. Willy Wonka.

Both stared at each other in shock and surprise for a few moments before Willy actually spoke,

"Good morning starshine, the Earth says hello!" He then giggled nervously and waited for any type of response from Aspen, who was ready to pass out in excitement and confusion.

"I…uhhh…. good morning?" She said it just barely loud enough so that he could hear her, "Is this real or have I died and gone to heaven?" she spoke earning a strange stare from the chocolatier.

Aspen closed her yes and slowly opened them again to see Mr.Wonka looking at her expectantly, and in a moment of fright and confusion Aspen turned and ran in the opposite direction thinking she was going insane.

* * *

Wonka watched the young woman run away and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He was not very social in the first place so it didn't matter too much to him that she did not stay. She was rude to interrupt him while he was looking at plants for new candy flavouring anyways. 

'She was really weird!' he thought as he swung his candy cane about and then giggled at nothing in particular.

Looking at his wrist (where no watch could be seen), he saw that it was getting late and so Wonka grabbed some of the plants he found to be useful and entered the glass elevator that had been hidden behind a few trees.

The elevator rose and disappeared into the sky above, remaining invisible to the people below. Unbeknownst to Willy Wonka and Aspen, this would not be the last time they would meet. Their paths were destined to cross again.

* * *

Aspen ran into her house completely out of breath and with a look as if she had seen a ghost, and that is precisely how Mellie saw her when she came downstairs for something to drink. 

"Aspen? Hunnie? What's the matter, are you okay?" Mellie took her friends face in her hands and shook it about snapping Aspen out of the dream-like trance she was in. "Mellie you'll never believe it! Mellie I saw him! On my jog I saw him! And he said Good morning starshine and--"

"Whoa, calm down there captain freak out. Who did you see?" Aspen took a deep breath and took Mellie's hands off her face and spoke calmly, "Willy Wonka!"

* * *

They were now at the spot Aspen and Wonka came face to face with each other. It took everything for Aspen to get Mellie here after Mellie called her nuts and refused to believe that she saw the chocolatier. 

But unfortunately for Aspen her only proof had already left and there was no sign that Wonka was or ever had been there. "Look Aspen, I love you girl but I think you need to get help. You don't know fake form reality anymore. I'm going back to your house to get my things and then I'm going home and then to work. I'll talk to you later ok?" and with that Mellie walked away shaking her head leaving her friend heartbroken and embarrassed. Aspen made way back home and stopped when she noticed something shiny in the grass beside her and gently bent down to retrieve it. Aspen gasped at the object in her grasp, it was a golden 'W', and not any 'W', but the infamous Wonka designed 'W'.

"Oh my God I wasn't hallucinating!"

* * *

When Aspen got home she showered again, changed and sat in her room. How weird it all was, all these years she thought him to be imaginary and now to find he wasn't…her heart constricted in her chest and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She fingered the golden letter in her hand and chuckled as the Wonka Welcome Song came to mind. 

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka! The amazing Chocolatier…."

Aspen giggled at the stupidity of the song and shook her head and it was then she began to feel dizzy. Thinking she was merely hungry, Aspen made her way to the kitchen in search of food. But what she saw as she climbed down the stairs was not the kitchen she expected to see. In fact, what she saw was definitely not her kitchen at all….

* * *

**A/N**_:Ahhh… my wondrous reviewers and readers! I am completely floored that all of you love my story so much already! 14 reviews for only 1 chapter! I shake you all warmly by the hand and hug you! LOL_

_I apologize of course, that it isn't a long chapter. I do have a good reason for it's shortness and why it took so long to post. (Although 2 days is not that long and I find it hard to take any less of time than that)_

_You see a friend of mine from back home where I moved from 3 years ago came to visit me for the day and since I had not seen her in 2 years I was obliged to spend as much time as I could with her LOL So I spent all day with her and after she left I was so tired I went to bed. Now I will say this my friends, it will take about two days for an update since I am slow and it takes me a while to give birth to anything decent enough to post! So please be patient and REVIEW as much as you like! It really makes me type even faster! Now for the responses…so many uhhhh! j/k lol_

**jhawkinsfan15:** forever is a long time dear lol I do believe it was 2 days but thanks for your love for my story so much to be impatient and review.(it made me type faster)

**Vicangel:** May I have my Wonka bar now? I am craving chocolate….

**Freddylover5:**I hope you didn't die from the suspense…here is the next chapter please read responsibly. LoL

**Aviarianna O Lorien:** Thanx for your review and the tip. I will try to keep an eye open and will look into a beta for extra help.

**Oracle Phoenix: **I do hope I don't disappoint you. I am trying hard to figure out where exactly I'm going with this. If you have any ideas feel free to share them with me!

**TheAngryPrincess13:** You haven't! -Shoves you into the direction of a movie theatre- Go you silly twit! The Site has nothing on the amazing movie!

**NinjaoftheDarkness:** Give me my bunny now or ye will have no updates!-snicker-

**Megg:** Ha! We have the same name, different spelling. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Kchan: **Update request fulfilled. Thx for the compliment ;o)

**Italia12:** I am a crazed Wonka fan and it's real for me already lol I will do my best to make it real for you too!

**Ocean Queen Kai :** Yeah? Well face my Cute Wonka Eyes of Doom Pushes Willy Wonka in front of her and makes him do sad puppy eyes Ha!

**Miss Wonka:** Thanx for the hug! Now you update your story soon too you banana or I'll be forced to do the Sad Wonka eyes to you too!

**xxbutterflypunkbellexx:** Thx, email me and we'll chat further about it! Thx for offering!

**tarbarme:** It will go for as long as I get reviews and readers

**I'm out now fair thee well all and REVIEW LIKE MAD FOR A QUICK UPDATE!**


	3. Losing Ones Mind Can be Difficult

**A/N: Okay everyone! Here's the third chapter, it's short though i know! I should point out that you see a lot more of Aspen's personality now. You didn't really get to before but in this chapter you definitely get to see what this girl is like…she's crazy and random! Hahaha! **

**Chapter 3**

**Losing Ones Mind Can be Difficult for the Head To Understand**

"Oh my…" Aspen whispered clutching the railing by her stairs. Before her was not the white and blue kitchen she had grown accustomed to. No, before her was stainless steel, weird machines and contraptions. This room where she now stood was not anything she could hallucinate for it was far more amazing than anything her 19-year-old mind could conjure up.

She sat on the stairs and felt not carpet but more steel and snapped her head back to see that nothing about this place was hers anymore. Slightly panicked and confused, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and began to feel around for her cell phone, but what she found was not a phone but the golden 'W' she distinctly remembered leaving on her side table.

"How odd…" Aspen whispered, fingering the metal piece.

Just as Aspen went to pull out the ornament a small man walked by and saw her. Both shocked to see each other, they said nothing but stare at one another surprised that each was there. From what Aspen could see, the small man was harmless, in fact she found him cute and charming. He had odd dark hair that was pointed awkwardly away from his head in a large clump; he also had tanned skin and wore a yellow vinyl jumpsuit. The thought crossed her mind to ask the little man where she was and who she might speak to in order to get back home and so she made the decision to communicate with him.

"Hello, my name is Aspen. Where am I?"

The little man jumped at the sound of her voice but did not run or look frightened. She could however, tell that he was cautious of her and how to answer. After a moment or two without a response, Aspen decided to try something else.

"Could you take me to the owner of this place?"

The little man nodded immediately and pulled at her skirt as if to follow him, so she did.

* * *

Wonka was very annoyed that he had lost his neck broach. And for all the everlasting gobstoppers in the factory, he couldn't remember where he might have lost it. He had searched his entire factory and came up with nothing.

Wonka eventually decided that it was never going to be found and so gave up and headed to his office. He had not been there long when a small knock sounded at his half door. Indeed he was surprised to have anyone disturbing him since he knew nothing was wrong.

"Enter!" He called, his back facing the door.

Not a moment later he heard small footsteps approach his desk and into view came an Oompa Loompa, "Yes, what is it." Wonka asked cheerily, a large cheesy smile plastered across his pale face.

The Oompa Loompa made many hand motions and then crossed his hands across his chest. Wonka did the same.

"A girl you say?" Wonka giggle and nodded, seemingly interested at the prospect of a strange person in his factory.

"Well this should be fun!"

Willy grabbed his top hat and cane and followed the Oompa Loompa to where the girl waited.

* * *

Aspen was instructed to wait in a lobby type room by the little man, of course by now she had grown suspicious of it and thought it reminded her of an Oompa Loompa from the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie, although technically they didn't exist. Then again, neither did Willy Wonka but she saw him with her own eyes.

Aspen's thoughts were interrupted when the little man entered the room again. He looked about the room and spotted her then he turned and left again.

"How odd?" She mumbled, fanning herself lightly. It was so hot in this place!

"Gosh, it 's so damn hot in this place, don't they know about air conditioners?"

"Of course, but the Oompa Loompas can't stand the cold!"

Aspen's head shot up and her eyes locked with the speaker's.

"You!" he yelled pointing at her comically.

"You!" she yelled pointing back.

"How did you get here?" Wonka asked, his eyes narrowing down to small slits.

"How am I supposed to know! You're the genius Wonka. You figure it out!" Aspen crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She was in Wonka's Factory somehow, a factory that wasn't supposed to exist. How the hell DID she get here?

The chocolatier's eyebrows rose when she said his name and he began to look a bit nervous.

"How do you know my name little girl?"

Aspen shot Wonka an evil glare, something she never expected to do a man she was completely in love with. "I am NOT a little girl buddy! I'm 19 and for your information anyone who doesn't know your name must live under a rock!"

Wonka giggled nervously and turned to leave, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Wonka turned his head slightly and smiled one of his large toothy grins, "Back to work of course! Busy, busy you see. I haven't the time to dilly dally!"

"Aren't you going to help me?" Aspen sounded a bit desperate now, and she hated it.

Wonka looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned back to her still smiling widely, "No!"

And with that the chocolate wiz turned and left poor Aspen alone in the lobby of the Chocolate Factory, alone, very upset and confused.

* * *

As calm and uncaring as Wonka seemed to be, he really wasn't. In fact he was quite bothered that people knew who he was, granted he knew it was a given since his chocolate was so famous.

Willy looked at the Oompa Loompa beside him; it was frowning disapprovingly but knew not to challenge his boss's decision so it walked off to continue with his duties. Willy slightly miffed by what happened in the room was too distracted to care. He made way to leave when something swung open the large door in front of him knocking the chocolatier to the ground.

"Oh my! Mr.Wonka? I'm so sorry! What were you doing standing behind a door?" It was Aspen and she was red with embarrassment and leaning down beside the fallen Wonka.

"Well dear girl, since it is my factory I don't think it is any business of yours why I would wish to stand behind a door. If I want to stand behind a door and do nothing as I was doing then I shall. I didn't expect some crazy woman to run through it and hit me of course!"

Aspen frowned and stood up, "You are a real jerk you know that! For someone who makes candy you sure have a sour attitude!"

Wonka stood up and came face to face with the brunette, "Hey! Not all candy is sweet yah know?"

"Obviously not and neither are all men! Looks sweet on the outside but is bitter on the inside!" Aspen turned to leave; crushed that Will Wonka was not how she imagined and fed up of his childishness. She would find a way out of here herself!

"Yeah well, lucky for you there is nothing sweet looking about you on the outside or inside!"

Aspen turned back to face Wonka, tears streaming down her face and shocking Willy into silence, " I thought you were different but you turned out to be nothing but a crazy, stuck up jerk! I don't even know how I got here and all I asked is for a little help to get home and you act like I'm some little flea unworthy of your precious time! Well you know what?"

Wonka blinked but said nothing, " Here!" Aspen reached into her pocket and pulled out the broach and threw it at Wonka's chest, "You dropped it outside on the path where I ran into you! I don't need your help and I take back ever thinking you were good looking and kind!"

Aspen went to lave but stopped and turned back once again, " And another thing, your candy tastes like shit!"

With that Aspen stormed out of the room leaving a very shocked and ashamed chocolatier.

* * *

_Ahhh! Don't shoot me; I know it's short again. But if I write more it just won't work. Hahaha! Please review I love checking my email and seeing that happy little alert notice _

_Thanx to all my reviewers! I promise to answer you all next time but for now I am way to tired and only wish to post this so you all will be satisfied for another couple of days! I have a few engagements I must attend to and so this will have to hold you over until about Tuesday. Sorry! If you're lucky you may get one before! REVIEW and Enjoy… _

WillyWonkaIsMySweetCandyMan

**Remember, Bananas that are pink should not be eaten.**


	4. Isn’t That A Kick In The Jewels?

**A/N: So I'm finally back and posting again. Although it's yet again a short Chapter…oh well. It's a chapter right? LOL Four pages are long enough!**

**Sikerra the Eternity Knight: **It's so cool that you like my story so much since I loved your story to bits! You have better of started the sequelglare lol j/k Thx!

**Black Spell:** I'm glad you find my story so great! Thx for your support! Enjoy the chapter!

**MagicalGirl: **Ahhh don't fret too much, Aspen is a tough cookie and with someone's help, Wonka will learn just what a big mistake he's made lol. She isn't one to give up, plus she kind of can't if she wants to find a way to get home…lol

**Freddylover5:** Indeed he is…Muwahahah!

**Faerie in Combat Boots**: Nice penname! Desperate for more makes me happy…. here's more. lol

**NinjaoftheDarkness:** It won't be the last time Aspen gets testy with Willy and I don't doubt she will get physical with him ;o) lol

**Kurama13: **Thanx for the review, I'm glad you like it!

**wordjunky:** Wonka means well, all will be explained in this chapter.

**DemeterSinclair: **Don't worry I laughed at it while I was writing it…to each there own emotion lol

**sherryf101- **Thanks for the support! Keep reading and reviewing and I'm glad you enjoy my story!

**TheAngryPriness13-** Now, why poor Wonka? He deserved it! He was being an ass to her remember? Although it was an accident, he deserved a good glomp to the floor! LOL Thx for reviewing!

To anyone else who doesn't review but reads, Thx for reading but now you have to review or I'll glomp you all! LOL j/k Love to all my readers!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Isn't That A Kick In The Jewels?**

Willy Wonka sat alone in his office; his head was buried in his arms, which were conveniently on his desk. He was tired, very tired. The urge to find a new flavour for candy this past week had left him with virtually no sleep and very worn out. And now unfortunately he took all his stress and fatigue out on an innocent girl.

In all honestly though, she was very annoying and pushed his buttons. But it was still no excuse to not help her after she return his favorite broach. Willy sighed and sat up, he would go visit the Buckets and talk to them. He wouldn't give in though, he was still to proud to apologize for being a jerk but he would go see Charlie and at least get his mind of the situation. The girl was still in the factory, the Oompa Loompas had told him so, but he didn't have to worry too much about running into her. She was probably lost somewhere in one of the many trick rooms he had designed.

The chocolatier giggle and stood up. Silently and smoothly, Wonka picked up his hat and put it on this head and then picked up his candy cane and left his office and into the direction of the glass elevator.

* * *

Aspen had no idea where she was going; in fact she didn't know where she was even going from. She was just so upset she couldn't think straight. 

"I don't know why I even bother!" she yelled to no one in particular. Of course an Oompa Loompa walked by and became slightly startled with the sudden loudness in the room. Aspen apologized and made her way into another lobby type room.

"Oh for damn's sakes! How many lobbies does one person need? At this rate I'll never get back home and I'll be forced to either live on the streets in whatever this town is or I'll have to stay here with that horrible asshole!"

"Miss, he really isn't all that bad." Came a voice from behind her, Aspen turned around and was greeted with a kind looking boy who was smiling at her. He had brown hair, blue eyes, he very skinny and he wore clothing that showed he had little money, but the air about him was peaceful and calming. This was without a doubt the infamous Charlie Bucket!

The boy walked over to her and held out his hand, "My name is Charlie Bucket. I live here in the factory with my family and Mr.Wonka. The Oompa Loompas told me what happened between you and him."

Aspen frowned, "But Charlie, how did the Oompa Loompas know anything? We were alone in the room."

Charlie laughed and motioned from her to bend down, so she did. Charlie then leant over and whispered in her ear, "The Oompa Loompas know everything."

Aspen laughed and nodded, "The Oompa Loompa I met was very cute and kind! But Wonka…he was so inconsiderate! I don't know what his problem is? I just popped up here and he acted like I was public enemy number one."

Charlie nodded as listened, "Mr.Wonka is unique as I'm sure you know and he isn't really used to visitors especially unexpected ones and a woman at that. He probably just isn't sure how to handle all of it. He's really naïve and childish sometimes. I'll try to talk to him after, okay?"

Aspen nodded and thanked Charlie for his help. "In the meantime let's go to my house so you can relax and have a bite to eat. I'm sure you're hungry and my family would love to have you over. A new face to look at would make their day! Plus, if I leave you here you might get lost or hurt, and then I'd feel really bad!"

Aspen and Charlie laughed and talked together as they walked towards the chocolate room. For a boy of about 10 or 11, Charlie acted much older and was very kind and sweet; Aspen knew she would become good friends with him even if he was much younger than herself.

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time Willy Wonka paid a visit to the Bucket family homestead. He was chipper as usual and expected to be greeted with warm goodays and smiles when he entered, not what he was greeted with instead. 

The door opened a minute or so after he knocked to reveal Charlie, but he was not smiling so brightly at him and as Willy entered he found out why.

"Oh no, you're still here?" Indeed she was and Mr.Wonka grew twitchy at just the sight of the pretty young lady.

"Well where on earth did you expect me to go Mr.Wonka? I couldn't very well go home now could I?"

Wonka was about to reply when Mrs. Bucket came between the two putting an end to whatever he was about to say. "Good Afternoon Mr.Wonka! How has you day been so far?"

Willy Wonka knew she was trying to change the subject and didn't try to challenge her; Mrs. Bucket was not a woman to argue with.

"Peachy!" he smiled and then chuckled nervously at the glare Aspen sent his way.

"Careful little girl, your face might stay that way, although, that might be an improvements." Willy snapped fed up at being picked on by a girl whose name he didn't even know. But immediately after he said it, Willy regretted it. Because for a split second after, he saw a trace of absolute sadness and hurt in her eyes but that was quickly replaced by seething anger. It was then by god given luck that Charlie stepped in and saved him, well kind of.

"Mr.Wonka! That was not very nice of you! Aspen is a very pretty girl and she was very nice to return your lost broach and you have been nothing but mean to her!"

'So that was her name. Aspen. It's nice.' Wait, what was he thinking? True, he felt bad for how he was treating her but she had been equally nasty to him and even bulldozed him with a door!

"Yeah well she's been really nasty herself! She clobbered me with a door!" Willy retorted and crossed his arms across his darkly clad chest.

'Smooth Wonka, really smooth, you should just stick of few giant lollipops in your mouth and stay quiet.

Charlie's grandparents stayed fairly quiet during the whole thing until now, "Wonka stop being an ass!"

Wonka glared at Grandpa George and rolled his eyes. By now Aspen really felt ridiculous and knew for sure she was not welcome here. She **did** feel horrible about the door thing and even more for insulting him and his candy. He just brought out the worst in her today.

Aspen stood up just then and spoke for the first time without raising her voice, in fact it was more of a whisper, "I told you I was sorry Mr.Wonka. It was an accident and I didn't know you were there. Stop making me feel so terrible for being accidentally brought here. It wasn't my fault."

Aspen sighed sadly and walked towards Wonka. She stopped in front of him and looked up at his neck where the golden 'W' hung, smiled and then looked up at Wonka who was giving her a very weird look.

"Look I'm sorry alright. When I found that 'W', I didn't know what to think. It confirmed everything I thought was imaginary was actually really real. And then all of a sudden I went from my kitchen to your factory. Do you honestly think I came here to cause trouble? Because I didn't, in fact after this I wish I had never landed here at all. I didn't think a man I thought to be a genius, hot and kind to be anything like you are. I don't want to stay here any longer." Wonka wore a neutral face and said nothing except, "Kay."

Aspen sighed and turned to the Bucket family, "Thanks for having me but I best be leaving. Goodbye Charlie, Goodbye Mrs. Bucket."

Aspen waved to the others and left the small Bucket home and Willy Wonka, who was too busy thinking and being stubborn to notice a sad Charlie Bucket and disapproving Mrs. Bucket. And now not far away, a crying Aspen walked out of the Chocolate Room feeling very dejected, lost, disappointed and afraid.

* * *

**Here it is, and I'm sorry if it sucks. I had a rough night and day. I didn't want this chapter to be like this at all but I couldn't figure out how to fill the space until the next chapter. I'll try to make**

**Chapter 5 better ok? Please review!**

**Until we meet again! Lol**

**Next Chapter: Will Mr. Willy Wonka come to his senses and help Aspen or will he let her wander out into a strange town/world alone and vulnerable? Will Charlie try to help her? Ahhhhh the suspense! What will happen to our dear Aspen?**


	5. Popsicles & Germs

**A/N:**I should probably point out that I don't own anything about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory…lol But Anyways…Here is Chapter 5, sorry it took so long, I have the flu and it's hard to come up with things when your sick. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's kinda sad and cold but it's a necessary chapter to start a relationship type thingy between Aspen and Willy. Right now they aren't fond of each other and well that just can't continue now can it? Lol Please review everyone, I am starting to feel slightly unloved…lol Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter…here is what I have to say….

**Sikerra the Eternity Knight:** Cliffys are necessary to keep the readers tuned in….is it working? Lol

**Priestess of Anubis:** Thx for the love! Don't worry Wonka won't remain an ass forever!

**NinjaoftheDarkness**: -**evil smile-** He's going to learn very soon….

**Kurama13**: Thx for the review! Here's your update!

**Freddylover5**: I apologize everything I think something stinks so ignore me lol Thx for the love though!

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover**: Thank you soooo much for your kind review! I'm so glad my writing affects you that way. I try hard and don't always succeed. Thx! I hope you didn't die waiting lol

**TheAngryPrincess13:** I agree Wonka IS sexalicious…. yummy scrumbos…drool lmao!

**Black Spell**: Thx! I'm sure your stories don't suck! I bet they rock hardcore!

**Rational Lunacy:** I love your story so much! I'm so glad you like mine too! Here's the update so now it's your turn! Don't let flamers get to you, they really are pointless and a waste of life when they don't try to help you improve your writing. And those ones didn't so ignore them, they are so wrong! Thx for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5**

**Popsicles and Germs**

Charlie gave Wonka a very dangerous glare and shook his head, "That was not nice. She is only trying to get home, and as strange as all of this is, we should try to help her! Why are you being so mean to her?"

Willy frowned, "You aren't being very fun today, Charlie."

Charlie said nothing causing Wonka to gulp heavily and sit back down in his chair, "I didn't mean to, I've had a rough week and she popped up at the wrong time. I don't trust her either; she just appeared into my factory out of nowhere! You can't expect me to just ignore that."

Mrs. Bucket approached Willy and sat on the creaky wooden chair beside him, "Now listen Mr.Wonka, Charlie and I understand how busy you are and how sometimes you get very tired and stressed. As a mother and wife, it happens to me all too often. But what I know is that you can't take it out on someone who doesn't deserve it, you have to deal with it maturely."

Willy nodded and gave her and Charlie a large 'Wonka Smile', " Your right, for once." Willy laughed nervously as Mrs. Bucket gave Willy a 'watch it' type look.

Willy Wonka stood from his seat and left the small, dilapidated house to search for the girl he had pushed away, before something bad came to her. But unfortunately for Wonka, it might have been too late.

* * *

Aspen walked through the large iron gates of the factory, she had finally managed to find a way out of the place and now had to find out where in the world she was. Aspen walked down a small, snow-covered street. She shivered as a harsh wind hit her and blew her flowing, dark purple skirt around. She had only a white tank top on since it was summer at her house. She was freezing to death! She was used to cold weather as long she was prepared for it. The cold nipped at her skin causing it sting and tingle uncomfortably. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and in a small attempt to warm herself, she tried rubbing any uncovered skin but the attempt made little difference.

Aspen walked slowly about the small town, she didn't know what she was looking for but only hoped it would come to her before she became a popsicle. She looked up to see a chocolate shop; it was closed, of course, since it was nearly nightfall. Wait, when had it become dark? Aspen was sure she was loosing her mind now. If only she had ignored what she saw back home, left it to an overactive imagination, if only she hadn't found Wonka's broach, if only….

Aspen began to cry, if only she hadn't believed in something so stupid and childish. All her life she believed in things like Wonka's Factory and Unicorns to escape the hurt she felt inside, and after a while she actually thought it all to be true.

"I believed he was real, I wanted him to be real!" She cried to the sky, discouraged and upset. "I wanted him to come take me away to his factory and make me forget about all of it! For him to tell me it was ok and I was safe and he wouldn't let me go. But he wasn't like that…he was nothing like that."

Aspen felt like there was nothing left for her, she had no way to get home and she was all by herself in a place she was not welcomed. She was so cold, so scared and so very alone as she came to a stop beside a building wall, sat down and curled up into a ball to keep herself warm. She would die here and no one would know what really happened to Aspen, not even Aspen herself.

* * *

Wonka took the infamous glass elevator out in the now raging storm to search for the girl. The Oompa Loompas told him she had left the factory a little while ago and this concerned him. It was very cold and the crazy woman had nothing but half a shirt on and a long skirt. Why she would wear such odd clothes, he wasn't sure but he knew one thing, they would not shield her from the harsh wind. Charlie stood beside Wonka as the glass box swooped across the sky. Charlie insisted he accompany Wonka to make sure he actually looked for her, even though Wonka insisted he was not that heartless.

They had been searching for a little over an hour now and Willy was begging to get anxious and tired, he had a dreadful feeling that something wasn't right but shrugged it off and blamed it on nerves, "Maybe she found a way home and is not even here anymore. There! That's it! Problem solved! We can't find her because she's gone home! And that's what we're going to do, go home!" Wonka went to push the home button when Charlie slapped away his finger, "What's that?"

Wonka looked to where Charlie was pointing to, below, beside what used to be Wonka's first chocolate shop. There laid a dark lump in the snow.

"A dog probably, come now Charlie, I'm getting a bit chilled, let's go home."

"I don't think it's a dog, Mr.Wonka." Charlie whispered and pushed the landing button. The glass elevator flowed gracefully down onto the sidewalk beside the building and stopped with a 'ding'. The doors opened and Charlie ran out to the 'lump'.

"Mr. Wonka hurry, it's Aspen!" Charlie shook the girl in order to wake her but his efforts were useless.

Wonka's eyes widened at the news and he quickly made his way out of the elevator, "What's the matter with her? Why isn't she getting up?"

Charlie shook his head sadly, "I don't know, we have to get her back to the factory. Something is very wrong!"

The chocolatier looked hesitant at the idea but nodded, after a moment Charlie gave him an expectant look.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Charlie asked, slightly annoyed at Willy's dumbfounded look.

"What do you mean 'What am I waiting for?' What are YOU waiting for?" Willy crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his pointed boot lightly on the snow-covered pavement.

"Mr.Wonka, pick her up and carry her to the elevator! She clearly can't do it on her own!"

Willy Wonka shook his head and put his hands up defensively, "I'm NOT touching her Charlie, she's covered in germs and ….you do it!"

Charlie gave Wonka a disbelieving look and sighed, "I can't! She too big for me to carry! If you don't pick Aspen up, she'll die! Do you want Aspen to die Mr.Wonka?"

Willy remained silent for a moment before he finally gave in and handed Charlie his cane then lifted the girl up into his arms, bridal style. Her head fell against his shoulder and Willy grimaced at the extra contact.

"Let's go." Wonka spoke as he got into the elevator, his voice strained and quiet. Charlie nodded and followed, secretly hiding the smile that was plastered across his face.

* * *

**A/N: It isn't long but I don't care! That's what you get! I have the flu so cut me some slack friends! Lol. Enjoy and REVIEW!**


	6. Regret

**Okay my lovely and loyal readers, I have been terribly sick and I still am actually lol ...but anyways before you read on I have an important announcement.**

**Starting August 14th right until the 22nd I will not be updating…I will try my hardest but don't count on it! I'm really sorry, it's just that the same friend is coming back to visit me for a day or two and then I start my volunteer work at the Folk Festival and my last day is August 21st. As much as I would love to write and update, I just won't have time or the energy after all my shifts. I need to get 40 hours in 4 days, so do the math my dear pineapples. Hahaha!**

**Again I will try really hard but don't go into convulsions if nothing comes up.**

**Also I apologize for the short chapter, I will be taking some advice once I get un-busy (lol) and will be making longer chapters…Haha! Won't that be lovely? Yes well, here is the chapter enjoy and dammit review! The more reviews I get the more I feel loved and then the more I feel I inspired to write and then the more updates you will get and quicker too! SO REVIEW ALL OF YOU!**

**Chapter 6**

**Regret**

Despite his constant denial, Willy Wonka was extremely concerned about the young woman in the room he was standing outside of. When Charlie and himself ran into the factory, Wonka still holding the girl of course, Mr. and Mrs. Bucket ran out to meet them. How they knew they were coming he still couldn't figure out, although as soon as Mrs. Bucket saw the pale, cold woman in Willy's arms she immediately went into 'concerned mom' mode. She ordered him to take Aspen to a warm bedroom and cover her with many warm blankets, get some hot water and many other things he could no longer remember.

Now, Willy was standing outside the room, fairly anxious and nervous, while Mrs. Bucket and the Oompa Loompa doctor were inside helping Aspen. Willy felt terrible, he had treated her so poorly and now she might die. There wasn't a hospital directly in the city and it would be too risky to bring her outside again. Willy only hoped the dear girl would be ok.

Wonka decided to head to his room, they would call for him if anything happened. Willy made his way a little further down the hallway until he reached his room and then entered it. With a sigh, Wonka flopped quite ungracefully onto a large chocolate brown leather chair beside the fireplace. These past few days had been so stressful and in all honesty, Aspen's arrival had helped him get his mind off of all of it. Willy smiled as he remembered when he first saw her. She looked so stunned when he came out of the bushes and he himself was so shocked he didn't know what else to say except, 'Good Morning Starshine, the Earth says hello!'. The best part of their meeting was when she ran off terrified.

Wonka chuckled to himself as the scene re-played in his mind. He was about to get a book to read while he waited when a soft knock sounded at his door. In one leap, Willy Wonka got to the door and opened it only to find an Oompa Loompa standing there, smiling brightly. "Yes, what is it?" Wonka asked cheerfully but he was really a bit annoyed.

The Oompa Loompa made many motions with his arms and hands and before he could finish Wonka was out the door and at Aspen's room in a minute. He knocked quietly and waited for someone to answer. He didn't have to wait long; Mrs. Bucket opened the door and smiled at Willy. The chocolatier stared at her, anxiously waiting for the news. "Is she awake? Will she be ok? Is she…" Mrs. Bucket smiled and put up her hand to stop his barrage of questions,

"She will be fine Mr.Wonka. She woke up briefly but has fallen asleep now. She should be up by tomorrow." Willy sighed in relief and made way back to his room when Mrs. Bucket stopped him,

" But Mr.Wonka she will need complete bed rest for a few days. She came very close to death. You must understand she will be very tired and weak for a few days. And you mustn't cause any stress to her or it may cause her more harm. She must stay here in the factory, can you handle that?"

Wonka nodded, "May I see her quickly? I just want to make sure that uh…you know…she isn't…uh stolen…dirty hmmm…candy...can I...make…" Willy tried to think of an excuse to see her but came up with nothing, which caused Mrs. Bucket to laugh and wave him in. "Only for a moment." With that she left Willy and Aspen alone.

* * *

The door closed behind Willy Wonka with a small click. If it were even possible, the chocolatier was even paler than normal. The though of being alone with this woman boggled his mind.

"Right Willy!" Wonka was shaking slightly as he made his way across the room to a stiff standing position beside Aspen's bed. Willy curious leaned over and looked into the very pale face of the mysterious young woman, and it was then she coughed and sent Willy Wonka to the floor on his stomach so she would not see him if she opened her eyes.

'Candy Drops! That was close!'

Willy waited until he could hear Aspen's steady breathing until he slowly rose himself off the floor. He peaked atop the edge of the bed and over the wine red covers; one could only see a set of sparkling lavender eyes and a black top hat over the bed. He surveyed the girl cautiously, not really sure what he was looking for. His gaze finally fell on her face and he unconsciously smiled. She was cute, although he would never admit it out loud. Her features were small and sharp and as much as he wished he could deny it, every time he saw her today, he grew more attached to her, odd since they didn't get along.

Willy sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration and wonder, what was he supposed to do with this girl. Surely she would have to stay in the factory now since she was homeless…well sort of. He couldn't let her go off on her own and freeze to death or let her go off and tell people about his wondrous factory.

He regretted being so mean to her and he knew her going out into the cold un-prepared was his doing and that made him feel worse. When Charlie asked him to pick her up, he acted like it was a chore but really he was glad to be of some help. He was no hero in this, Charlie was for knowing what to do and spotting her by the building. He would have given up and came back to the factory, and Aspen would have died.

When the thought of Aspen motionless, stiff and frozen in the snow crossed Wonka's mind, his heart clenched painfully in his chest. If she had died...

"Mr.Wonka?" came a soft, hoarse voice making him jump almost to the ceiling in surprise. He looked over to the bed and saw that Aspen was awake and staring at him intently. She seemed genuinely confused and torn about something.

"Yes, yes what is it girl?" It came out a little more forcefully than he intended but he could do nothing to take it back now. He did feel a slight twang of guilt though when she flinched under his voice.

"I know it was you who saved me from freezing. And well…I just wanted to say thank you. When I'm better I'll leave right away." She sounded so small, sad and out of place. It made Willy grow even more attached to her, he shook his hand a patted the covers she was enveloped in.

"Nonsense, you have to nowhere to go Aspen, you may stay here! In fact I forbid you to leave, I can't be having you out and about telling the world of my chocolate secrets now can I?"

Aspen made to answer but she was rudely cut off, " Right! Right! Exactly, yes…you must stay here. Plus the Buckets have taken a liking to you so I can't possibly send you away. Charlie would be crushed, and a sad Charlie does not help me at all!"

* * *

Aspen listened while Wonka babbled on about this and that; she was lost at what this man was saying to her. He was really confusing; one minute he was practically pushing her out the door and the next he was dragging her back in.

Aspen sighed and looked down to where Wonka's hand was still placed on the edge of the bed. Memories of her dreams came back to her and she smiled. Wonka was still babbling about something and to make him stop she decided to pull a little sneaky move on him. Carefully she reached her hand out and wrapped her short slender fingers around his long ones, and what she earned nearly had her laughing to tears, but she didn't.

* * *

Willy Wonka's mouth clamped shut and he immediately froze up when he felt a warm hand wrap around his own. He didn't know what to do; he was frozen into shock and disbelief. What COULD he do?

He didn't deny that he slightly enjoyed the comforting warmth, but he was also slightly nervous that he might be contracting any sick germs she may have on her hands. Instead of removing his hand from her grasp himself, he made no move and waited for her to let him go so he could leave and forget about this strange incident. If it was brought up, he would blame it on her being sick and that she was dreaming and it never happened…yes...that was what he would do.

After about ten minutes of pure enjoyment on her part and slight discomfort and enjoyment on Wonka's part, Aspen removed her hand from its position andarched an eyebrow in wonder, Wonka still hadn't moved but she didn't care. With a shrug, she turned herself around on her side as much as she could since she was incredibly stiff, and she closed her eyes and secretly giggled at what she just did.

It wasn't for another five minutes that Aspen then heard the swift footsteps of Willy Wonka exiting the room. And it was then Aspen burst into giggles but quickly stopped when she started to cough. After calming herself down, Aspen lay back into the bed and fell asleep, her dreams filled with thoughts of a certain candy man and how she would get to know the real him and not the movie version she was accustomed to.

* * *

**A/N It sucks don't shoot me. I was actually very ill to the point where I was nearly hospitalized. I had a fever and I was delirious! I supposedly went nuts at some point lol I don't even remember that night! I just know that I've lost 8 pounds in 5 days and I'm really drained and weak…. not good lol Thanks to everyone for their well wishes and support. I REALLY appreciate it! You're all so kind and loving . REVIEW!**


	7. Happy New Year!

You will all be happy to know that I am updating in a few days. I have begun the next chapter and already I am nearly half way done. I seem to be pulling nicely out of my writers block and My Sweet Candy Man will be back on board shortly. I look forward to your reviews, support and I hope you all enjoy the upcoming chapter and the ones that follow it.

Happy New Years to all!

WWIMSCM/Earwen

P.S I thought it was time for a name change….apologies to those who don't like it.


	8. The Search

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for being so patient with me. I know I haven't updated in some time but know I will be now. Not everyday or anything but enough to satisfy your cravings ;) I would like to point out that this chapter is not all that long but only because its been a busy week and I'd like to give you all something, since you haven't had anything in a long while. So without further ado, enjoy and please be sure to review!(a Wonka cookie and a sneak at the picture I have of him licking chocolate off his finger to all who review…. the picture is in my head but I'll still share lmao.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aspen and her family.**

**The Search**

Dawn climbed into the night sky turning blackness into beautiful shades of blues, oranges and pinks. Inside Willy Wonka's factory, the inhabitants still slept peacefully.

The sunlight shone brightly into a particularly large bedroom. Darkness slowly crept away and revealed Aspen snoring lightly beneath the covers. It wasn't long until the sun began shinning brightly on her face causing the young woman to toss and turn from the uncomfortable warmth. Aspen's eyes shot open only for them to slam shut again due to the blinding light invading her vision.

"Stupid sun." she muttered moving to get up only to have pain shoot up her side. She then remembered the night before and decided it best to lie back down. No harm had really been done to her but Aspen was still sore from the cold her body had been overcome with and her head still had a slight ache. She knew better than to push her body when it was in need of rest.

Aspen sighed and began humming a non-familiar tune. Her thoughts quickly turned to the night before and she began to laugh. She had pulled a quick one on Mr.Wonka and really didn't mean to upset him. She hoped she hadn't done just that. Aspen was really only trying to shut him up or in the least tease him. She feared she might have angered him with her abruptness but decided to wait and see what his reaction would be next time they met.

Aspen played with her nightgown in wonderment. She hadn't remembered changing, nor did she remember being changed. Strange…

Just then a light tap sounded at the bedroom door and a small person, an Oompa Loompa, entered with a tray of fruits, toast and juice. She smiled and stiffly pulled herself into a seated position then said her thanks. The tiny man only smiled back then made way to leave.

"Wait!" she called sending the Oompa Loompa into frenzy. "I'm sorry but could you tell me the time?" The small man nodded and scurried away, a few moments later he re-appeared with a clock and handed it to her. It was small and round, made of silver plastic.

"7:30 am. god, it's so damn early.", the Oompa Loompa considered her response then giggled. Aspen regarded the tiny being strangely and set the clock on the bedside table.

"Will Mr.Wonka be stopping by today? I'd like to see him." She didn't know why she had asked that but it was too late to take back now. The Oompa Loompa gave her a cheeky smile and nodded. Just as quickly as he had come, the Oompa Loompa left, leaving Aspen slightly confused but content as she had some food to settle her grumbling stomach.

* * *

It was well past noon when Aspen finally decided it was time for her to get out of bed. True her body was still recovering but should she have to stay in that bed one minute longer, Aspen was sure she would go crazy.

She took her time in showering, thank the heavens there was a small bathroom adjoined to her room; it was painted in maroons and golds making it cozy and warm. Once she finished she made her way back into her room in search of clothes to wear. It was then she noticed her long purple skirt and white tank top, cleaned and folded neatly on a dresser. Aspen surveyed herself in the small mirror behind the door of her room.

"Same old average me. I wish I looked like Mellie…Mellie!" She hadn't even thought about Mellie! What about her family? Would they have noticed her missing by now?

Aspen decided she had to find her way back home, if it were possible. Mr.Wonka had insisted she stayed, even refused her to leave but she couldn't stay knowing her family and friends were probably sick with worry.

Aspen decided to make her way to the room from whence she came and quickly exited the bedroom. Tears flowed freely down her face as she thought about the pain everyone was going through because of her and over her own stupidity. She ran down the hallway, cringing every so often at the stiffness in her bones and fighting the overwhelming fatigue overcoming her mind. Her face grew pale as she pushed her body beyond its present limits.

Aspen began to walk slowly, weak with fatigue and pain. It wasn't but a few minutes later when she finally found the glass elevator. Aspen started as the door opened with a 'ding' and she walked in cautiously. What was the matter with her? She had been close to death last night yes, but she wasn't hurt nor was she sick. Rolling her eyes, Aspen looked at the large array of buttons on the elevator's clear wall.

"Candy Room, Factory Offices, Oompa Loompa Quarters…Ah ha! I'm sure it was the Inventing Room. It had to be? It sure looked like one." Aspen pushed the button and screamed as she was flung against the hard surface of the elevator. It whizzed past and through many rooms and Aspen began to get dizzy as colours and machines quickly flew past her. She decided it best to sit down until the insane contraption came to a halt.

When it finally did, Aspen was sure she would never get into that elevator ever again. She scrambled out of it and into the Inventing room. It was very cold and she knew immediately she had chosen the right room.

Aspen glanced around for the staircase but saw none so decided to wander around the large room in hopes of finding it. She quietly crept around, every so often staring at strange things being made. Aspen sighed in frustration and decided to head back to her room, planning on waiting for Mr.Wonka or someone else who knew where she could find it. She didn't even know if this staircase was the key to getting back, but she had to try.

She tiptoed towards the door, hoping not to be seen and sighed in relief when her hand wrapped around the large metal handle.

"Just what are you doing here in my inventing room! I knew you were a spy! I knew it! You've come to steal my candy recipes! I knew Charlie was wrong and…"

Aspen whipped around to face Mr.Wonka halfway through his babbling, she was surprised and hurt by his accusations but as he went on she became more and more angry and more and more tired and dizzy. Finally she had enough and decided to stop him, she was not interested in listening to his stupidity.

"Enough already! For goodness sake! I wasn't stealing anything, I swear to you. I was merely trying to get back home. I don't want to be here anymore" That last part being said in nothing but a whisper.

Mr.Wonka made way to speak but then stopped; he did it again, this time holding up his purple gloves index finger but stopped again. "Are you well girl? You don't look very well. I thought I told you to stay in bed or your room, perhaps not. Well I've just said it so I think you should be back in bed now."

Aspen made no room to fight with him; she was feeling rather ill now that she thought of it. Mr.Wonka eyed her suspiciously but called over some Oompa Loompas to bring Aspen back to her room.

As they led her away Aspen turned her head to look back at Wonka, who was staring at her intently. As soon as he noticed her gaze he scowled and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"We will discuss this again later when you are no longer ill! I better not find you snooping around in here again or I shall not be so lenient next time!" he called to her as he disappeared behind some large machine. Aspen sighed; home would just have to wait until she was well enough to find it. Until then, she was stuck in this place with that jerk.

A/N **Review! **


End file.
